In the Den of Huinjogjebi
is the twenty ninth episode of the show . Summary Geumsaegi is blindfolded and marched down a corridor in the interior of the caves.He curses his capture as he is led through a large sinister door. Inside, Dr. Huinjogjebi, last seen and presumed dead in "Against the Danger" brings up Geumsaegi's profile and is shocked to see that the late Commander Jogjebi's Special Aide is alive and well. He deduces the shoe he was carrying belonged to Bamsaegi, who is currently being tortured with Murori. He ponder the significance of the case Bamsaegi was carrying and Geumsaegi's presence and orders one of his men to unite Geumsaegi with Bamsaegi instead of bringing them to him. He wishes to see how they might interact. As Geumsaegi is tossed into a call, he pulls off his blondfold and inspects his surroundings. He spots Murori whimpering in a corner and can here Bamsaegi whimpering in the shadows. He notices a slot open and a pair of eyes watching him from outside and figures out that this is a test. He worries that Murori and Bamsaegi will recognise him and out him as a Flower Hill Soldier. Dr Huinjogjebi turns on the lights and Bamsaegi's face lights up as he recognises his brother, Geumsaegi quickly covers his mouth and loudly proclaims them as enemies who have hidden the case. He violently attacks Bamsaegi who is shocked. Murori, confused tries to separate them as Bamsaegi asks why he is being attacked. Geumsaegi indicates by moving his eyes the little viewing window in which they are being watched in order to try and urge them to play along as he calls them Flower Hill Scouts and demands the location of the case. The viewing window closes. He goes the door window and calls forth a guard, demanding to be brought water. Noticing the sigil on the guards uniform, he asks if he is from the Iron Crow regiment, deciding to use his previously made plans with Commander Jogjebi to secure his position. He tosses the water in the guards face and orders him to bring Dr. Huinjogjebi to him. The guard, spooked by Geumsaegi's aggressive nature, complies. Finally alone, Geumsaegi urgently whispers a plan to Bamsaegi and Murori. As Huinjogjebi arrives, Bamsaegi is loudly declaring Geumsaegi an enemy who accuses him of being Commander Jogjebi's lapdog, and now submits himself to the Wolves. Bamsaegi and Murori attack Geusaegi who defends himself, as he once again demands to know the location of the case. Bamsaegi declares it was taken by Huinjogjebi's Weasels, but when faithful Flower Hill Scout "Mulmangcho" hears about this, they'll be in real trouble. Huinjogjebi pauses when he hears Mulmangcho's name and orders Geumsaegi to be extracted from the cell and brought to him. Huinjogjebi picks up Commander Jogjebi's old pistol and laments his betrayal and death. Even with Mulmangcho incriminated, he does not trust Geumsaegi. He unscrews the Weasel Emblem from the gun's handle and carefully fixes an audio bug to it. As Geumsaegi is brought to his office, Huinjogjebi glares and demands to know how he is still alive when even Jogjebi was killed. Geumsaegi ignores the question and instead demands to be given the case. Angered by the disrespect, Huinjogjebi asks under what authority does he order him around? Geumsaegi replies that he is Commander Jogjebi's special Aide, which Huinjogjebi dismisses. Geumsaegi argues that Huinjogjebi has no authority as he was almost killed by poisonous gasses, so under whose authority is he to deny Geumsaegi - adding an additional order to stand upright. Shocked, and unable to stand up against Geumsaegi's aggression, he mumbles, scolding Geumsaegi for shouting at him. Geumsaegi ignores him and takes a seat, making himself comfortable. Huinjogjebi asks what he intends to do with the case, and Geumsaegi responds that he will bring it to the Wolf Unit and with them, avenge the fallen Weasels. Interested, Huinjogjebi asks if the case is really so valuable. Geumsaegi further incriminates Mulmangcho by claiming it is so valuable that he is leaving Flower Hill to come and claim it. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho's whale ship approaches Toggaebi Island, and his mice are deployed in order to find the case. Oegwipali quickly finds evidence of the scuffle from the previous episode, scattered with duck feathers. Angry that Flower Hill had beaten him to the Island, he orders his mice to fall back and they retreat to Dr Huinjogjebi's caves. When alerted that mice have arrived, Geumsaegi insists to Huinjogjebi that Mulmangcho must be killed. The weasels are engaged in a firefight with the mice and Mulmangcho curses, looking for a way out. He suddenly notices one of the weasels is armed with a Sturgeon laser and immediately dives back into the water as it is fired. The deadly heat ray washes over his men, burning them to ashes. Mulmangcho desperately tries to swim away, but is snatched out of the water by a long, mechanical implement and is subsequently arrested. Mulmangcho is blindfolded and brought towards Huinjogjebi and Geumsaegi. The oxygen is taken from Mulmangcho's air tank and Geumsaegi steps behind a curtain to watch the interrogation. Huinjogjebi gleefully bids Mulmangcho Long Time No See, recalling their previous encounter. Misunderstanding his predicament, Mulmangcho asks if his captor knows him. When Huinjogjebi replies that he does indeed, Mulmangcho happily relaxes, assuming himself to be safe. As he peels back his blindfold, he is punched and knocked to the floor by Huinjogjebi who denounces him as a Flower Hill Spy. He begins to beat Mulmangcho, cursing for his part in his poisoning that has left him frail and sickly. Having had his glasses knocked away, Mulmangcho cannot recognise who is beating him, and tries to find them, quickly placing them on his face and tries to see who his captor is. When he realises he is being held by Huinjogjebi, he begins to plead, saying he was under Geomeunjogjebi's orders and had no choice in his part in Huinjogjebi's poisoning and he is NOT a Flower Hill spy. Huinjogjebi asks why he has come, and when Mulmangcho explains he has been sent by the Wolves to secure a case to use against Flower Hill. Huinjogjebi reveals the case and accuses Mulmangcho of wanting to return it to Flower Hill. Mulmangcho denies it, and insists if he is allowed to bring it to the Wolves, Huinjogjebi will be highly honored by them. Having heard enough, Huinjogjebi calls Mulmangcho disgusting and orders him thrown into the Quartz Prison. Mulmangcho curses angrily, refusing to be defeated as he is thrown into his cell. He withdraws his claws that he uses for burrowing and swears he will escape. Huinjogjebi happily considers that with such an important case in his possession, he has a bargaining chip with the Wolves. He then orders Bamsaegi and Murori to be killed before Geumsaegi intervenes. He reasons that as Bamsaegi is Dr. Dudeoji's assistant, he should be made to verify the documents inside before his execution. As Bamsaegi is dragged to Huinjogjebi's office, Mulmangcho tunnels furiously to his office as well. Geumsaegi remains stoic, but is nervous as Bamsaegi is brought before the white weasel. Huinjogjebi orders him to tell him the contents of the case. To save Bamsaegi from talking, Geumsaegi opens the case and withdraws a disc, announcing it to be a complete deconstruction of Flower Hill's underground infrastructure. He puts the disc in a DVD player to show a segment of footage. Excited, Huinjogjebi asks if these documents are valid. Geumsaegi hesitates as he withdraws the disc, noting several discarded DVDs on the table. Bamsaegi also notes the DVDs and causes a distraction by slamming his fists on Huinjogjebi's desk and destroying a coffee cup. With all eyes on Bamsaegi, Geumsaegi quickly switches the real disc with a random DVD. Bamsaegi orders Geumsaegi to destroy the disc and is slapped. Handing the fake DVD to Huinjogjebi who puts it in the case, it is decided Mulmangcho must die. He hands Geumsaegi Commander Jogjebi's bugged pistol and the pair walk to the Quartz Prison Cell. On the way, Huinjogjebi remarks that he is now in control of the Iron Crow unit, and with the help of the Wolves and this information regarding the undergrounds, they can easily overpower Flower Hill. When they reach Mulmangcho's cell and find that he is gone, Geumsaegi realises he must have burrowed to Huinjogjebi's office. Sure enough, Mulmangcho errupts into the office and immediately finds the case and rifles through it to find the disc, of which he is unaware is fake. When th ealrm sounds, he realises he is going to be caught and thinks fast. He tosses the documents and scatters the case and a pile of books around his eruption hole to make it seem as though he went back into his burrow in a hurry, and hides in Huinjogjebi's desk cupboard. Huinjogjebi curses to find his office i ruins and the documents missing, and orders an Island-wide search for Mulmangcho. Mulmangcho peers through a hole in the desk and is shocked to see Geumsaegi with Huinjogjebi. Now knowing why Huinjogjebi thinks he is a Flower Hill Scout, he makes his plans to escape. Scribbling out a letter and leaving it on the desk, he retrieves his oxygen canister and prepares to leave. With the whole Island searching for Mulmangcho, Geumsaegi decides now is the best time to rescue Bamsaegi and Murori as Mulmangcho swims beneath their boats, trying to escape to the whale submarine. He tries to claw his way out through underwater caves but discovers he cannot burrow underwater as easily. Instead he grabs on to one of the passing boats as it leaves the caves and dives deeper as they enter the open ocean, swimming to the safety of his submarine. Geumsaegi suggests bringing Bamsaegi and Murori out into the open to lure out Mulmangcho. reasoning the data is useless without the assistant to translate it. Huinjogjebi agrees and deploys a rubber boat for him to return and retrieve the prisoners with, but decides to keep an eye on him, not entirely trusting him. Inside the whale submarine, Oegwipali spots Geumsaegi alone in the rubber boat. Mulmangcho demands that they give chase. Oegwipali argues against it, stating if they are caught by Huinjogjebi, it's over. Mulmangcho doesn't care, simply wanting Geumsaegi to die at this point and states that the weasels can't get through the bulk of the whale submarine anyway. The whale breeches the surface and attacks Geumsaegi. Huinjogjebi looks on in horror, shocked at having just seen a whale eat the Special Aide. He orders his men to fire at the whale in case it should target them next. Geumsaegi, having been knocked from his boat desperately tries to swim back to land. The whale dives and crashes into the water, washing him upon the shore. Meanwhile, the weasels fire harpoons upon the submarine, only for them to bounce harmlessly off of it's armor. Huinjogjebi realises it's a submarine, and assumes it is from Flower Hill and order it to be surrounded. Sensing the danger, Mulmangcho orders Oegwipali to fire torpedoes. They surge through the water towards Huinjogjebi's men, but are entangled in a snaring net and explode harmlessly, but causes enough of a distraction to allow the mice and the whale to escape. Mulmangcho triumphantly shows off his stolen disc to Oegwipali, congratulating his brother on having killed Geumsaegi and fulfilling his mission on getting the data. Meanwhile, one of Huinjogjebi's men delivers the note left on his desk by Mulmangcho. The note states that Geumsaegi is a Flower Hill spy, signed by Mulmangcho himself. Huinjogjebi admits to himself that Geumsaegi was suspicious, but is thankful he had the pistol bugged. He orders his men to pull back and return to base. Geumsaegi stirs upon the shore he wash up on, worrying about Murori and Bamsaegi. Without his intervention, they will surely be executed. Sure enough, Murori and Bamsaegi are tied, ready to face execution by firing squad. Geumsaegi tries desperately to climb the cliffs to the execution point to rescue them, but slips and falls. The leader of the execution squad looks around, waiting for Mulmangcho to appear as Geumsaegi suggested he would. His main take aim and Bamsaegi looks on, his eyes full of fear. However, the sound of a pistol firing echoes around the cliffs and one by one, the weasels drop dead. Bamsaegi and Murori look at each other, surprised as Geumsaegi steps into the light. Exhausted, he shakingly holsters his pistol as Murori and Bamsaegi, still tied up - run towards him to embrace him. Geumsaegi congratulates his little brother on his bravery and how well he fought. However, when Huinjogjebi's men begin to approach, Geumsaegi hands over the real disc containing the real data and orders Murori and Bamsaegi to leave. Bamsaegi urges him to come with them, saying they have completed their mission. Geumsaegi assures him he must stay. If Huinjogjebi and the wolves are to collaborate, he must be there to stop them. He hands over written details to give to their Commanders and says goodbye by wrapping his Lily Bell scarf around his neck, giving him one last goodbye hug. As Murori flies them away, Bamsaegi reflects on the encouragement Commander Goseumdochi offered. To learn from his brother. Huinjogjebi arrives at the execution point and sees his men dead. He curses and lands in a coughing fit before his assistant points out that Geumsaegi is there too. He lies in a corner, pretending to be wounded. Geumsaegi whispers that Mulamangcho rescued the scouts and flew off, pointing in the direction of Murori. However, Huinjogjebi recalls the note from Mulmangcho, incriminating Geumsaegi as the flower Hill spy and knows one of them is lying to him. When Geumsaegi gets to his feet and begins to become aggressive again, Huinjogjebi cuts him off and orders that he return the pistol, stating that the weasel on the handle will tell the truth. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Bamsaegi *Murori Villains *Dr. Huinjogjebi *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Commander Jogjebi Production notes Songs *The Lily of the Valley Transcript Gallery In the Den of Huinjogjebi/gallery Trivia * Footage from Disney's 1940 hit movie "Pinnochio" was rotoscoped (a technique of which footage is traced over frame by frame to animate) for use in this episode. The scenes in which Monstro the Whale attacks Pinnochio and Geppetto was rotoscoped in and used in as footage of the Whale Submarine. * The animation budget took a larger hit for this episode, much of the animation closer resembling internet flash cartoons than long running televised franchises. Oegwipali's animations where almost exclusively reused animations from previous episodes. * The pistol being bugged is a callback to Season 1, Episode 4 "The Scout, Geumsaegdarami" in which Commander Jogjebi had bugged his pistol in order to test the loyalty of The Chief of Staff. Errors *'ANIMATION ERROR:' In the first few seconds of the episode, Geumsaegi's muzzle mask is miscolored. Category:Series 2 Episodes